


Twas Only Upon A Dream

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pesterlog sequel to Mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas Only Upon A Dream

\-- malignantCephalopod [MC] began trolling chalybeousChevalier [CC] --

 

MC: cadyrn are ye there

 

MC: ach, landlubbers and their sleep, can't one troll be up at a reasonable time. yer strength wouldn't help ye on a ship, noddin' off like a wiggler during every rotation, we'd be set upon by rivals as soon as our backs were turned.

 

CC: I am yet awake, but art truth that confusion is in mine brain, why doth you not yet sleep?

 

CC: Were thou making the two trunked beast, if'en so I could not see why thou should seek me out; with one side to thine bed, thine 'sprit should give thee all the comfort needed?

 

MC: shut yer bawdy trap, that stuff be private, not something to be bandied about in yer crude language

 

MC: i woudn't tell ye anyway ≈:I

 

CC: Calm thyself my dearest 'rail, you know I speak only in jest. Why art thou awake? Has something happened?

 

CC: Archit?

 

MC: ...i was wondering if ye might be up for a swim later. my ship is getting rusty sitting like a fat duck out on the harbor, got to keep her sails trim in the wind

 

CC: It would be hard forgotten mine own promises to visit upon thine hive, hast thou not heard me speak of it all week? Speak truth to me, Archit, what hast bothered you? Give me a single sun's pace and I will be there to seek this mystery myself.

 

MC: don't ye be thinking about running off now, there ain't a need to have you galloping about under the sun

 

CC: If the need requires it.

 

MC: i had a dream tonight. as ye might have guessed, it was not one to speak proudly of. that is all

 

MC: twas not a dream of the likes i'd ever had before

 

MC: gave me a shock, not that i was disturbed by such a pathetic vision, but it...has lingered in mine mind

 

CC: Speak to me of this vision.

 

MC: i swam in waters i'd never seen, waves churned out by what mine eyes first thought to be a violent sea storm

 

MC: a great ship appeared, larger by far than me own, hundreds o feet across by me count. twas truly a ship to envy. even i envied it at the time

 

MC: that was before i was hit by a troll disgustingly foul, tied about the waist with rope and showing the signs of being keelhauled. he was dead of course but 'fore i could do anything i was dragged out onboard the decks of the ship

 

MC: me and the captain...had a disagreement

 

MC: he tied me with the same rope and tossed me over the rails for shark bait and left me for dead

 

MC: tis the point which i awoke to find meself safe in bed. mir is sleepfloating off about the tower, he may not return for a while still

 

CC: That sounds a most foul fantasy to be afflicted with!

 

CC: There art clouds about thine mind, my 'rail, but dreams are just that, dreams, clouds of fiction to meddle with mind and heart. What manner of curse be brought upon thee today, that thou could dream such a thing? I am glad thou hast awoken, and suffer no more from clutches most terrible.

 

MC: cady my symbol was branded upon the captain's chest

 

CC: What?

 

MC: i saw clear as the moons above my sign carved into the flesh of the captain, whether brand or mad mark i know not but cursed be the troll who stole it as he had it on him

 

MC: he was mad i could see it in his grin

 

MC: a more terrifying and disgusting specimen of captain i never laid eyes on till then

 

CC: Did he have thine own face?

 

MC: no but

 

MC: doubts run within me, cadyrn. i couldn't tell if he was some figment version of me ancestor conjured by mine mine, or if he was me

 

MC: i think it was me as a monster, a crazed beast runnin amok over seas and there is a fear in me. mir wasn't there and i shudder to think why that'd be, in me condition

 

CC: Breathe, Archit, there are reasons like stars in the sky for dreams and why they taken on twisted forms as such. That I could not list them all, that! That is truth unuttered.

 

CC: Thou hast suffered a shock, recently, and I know it hast not left thine mind since we found out about thine ancestor, terror and lord that he was. Tis been on mine mind but I cannot claim to have reasons to dream of him such, rather you, who art so connected, your fears ah how they poison mind and dreams! Causing daymares aplently like so.

 

CC: Sweet, prideful Archit, your mind bends under pressure of such terror truths, calling out forth for consolement. Thou shall not fall into madness, thou art stronger than that! I hath seen it, seen the light and strength within you, felt it in our sparring. Whatever hath lurked in the blood of thy ancestor's veins is a poison far from thine own, it shalt not step forward here, it is not welcome.

 

CC: A few hours, I beg thee to wait, and I shall knock upon thy door. I set off now to yourn hive.

 

MC: i didn't mean to say it like i was calling ye here

 

MC: go back to sleep, i'll be fine. it was just a grublings daymare

 

CC: If I sleep now mine own dreams would be twisted for worry and shame of having left mine moirail alone. I shall not be dissuaded, I will bring my capes and we will talk within the comforts of a jam, 'til thine mind is soothed, and those dreams are but vague memory.

 

MC: fine, but i'll not cater to ye, you'll make the pile yourself

 

CC: You say that only because thou prefers my piles. And later on, it would be the highest pleasure to go sailing on thy ship.

 

CC: I shall be over soon. <>

 

MC: hmph ye are too fond of that sappy 'rail stuff

 

MC: <>

\-- malignantCephalopod [MC] ceased trolling chalybeousChevalier [CC] --


End file.
